The Last Night
by Klaora
Summary: Oban: StarRacers: One shot: Aikka did major damage to Molly's Star Racer during the last race. Now he's come to apologize, and to warn her of what's to come.


Molly leaped out of the cockpit of The Whizzing Arrow. Like after most races, it was badly damaged and in need of some repairs. Stan and Koji immediately set to work on their 'baby'.

Arms crossed, Don Wei overlooked their progress. He stopped Molly as she trudged past him. "Are you crazy?! You could've been killed out there! When we instruct you to do something, I expect you to do it!" he yelled.

Jordan sneaked away from him, and was already half-way up the stairs. Don Wei saw him though the corner of his eye. "Don't think you can get away from me, Jordan! You're in trouble too! You take orders from me, do you understand?! Molly is not the one in charge of you!"

After hearing the rest of Don Wei's lecture, the teammates stomped to their quarters.

"I can't believe Aikka would take us out just for a handful of points," muttered she.

"He's a pawn of the Crogs!" Jordan replied. "It's no surprise to me."

Molly decided the smartest thing to do would be to ignore his antics tonight. Worn out from the race, she brushed her teeth and went to bed. Jordan soon followed suit and was snoring not too long afterwards.

An annoying buzz reached Molly's ear. She knew not what it was, as she was still half asleep. Moments later, she heard her name gently called:

"Molly….Molly….Wake up, there's something I must tell you…."

She groaned and forced her eyes open. Rolling over to see who it was, she whispered groggily. "Aikka? What're you doing here?"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down. We don't want the others to awaken, now do we?" He took her hand and led her to his beetle, G'dar. Molly continually pestered him: "Where're we going?" "Where're you taking me?" Normally, leaving at a time such as this would be against her better judgment. However, she was a little too sleepy to really even take in what was happening.

Prince Aikka helped her to mount the giant insect. Once he was sure she was secure, he hopped on behind her, grabbing the reigns. G'dar took off upon his command.

The ride was much smoother than The Whizzing Arrow, Molly thought to herself, drifting back slowly into slumber. She was awoken by a big "thump" and a slight shake from below.

"We're here," she heard the Prince murmur. He helped her off and held her steady until she gained her balance.

She rubbed her eyes, taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful place, with both moons shining brightly. A few trees decorated the area, alien moths fluttered about the tall grass, other than that, it was completely empty.

"It's wonderful," said she, a little more conscious of her surroundings. "But why've you taken me here?"

Aikka sat under the tree, near the roots. He gave her a thoughtful look before a reply: "I wanted to apologize for the last race: for nearly destroying your Star Racer."

"Is that all?" Molly inquired.

"I fear not," he sighed, then turned away.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out already."

He turned his head towards her once again. "You and I…we can no longer be friends," he whispered in a bitter tone, and dropped his head.

This didn't come to a big surprise to Molly, but it shocked her all the same. This wasn't the first time Aikka had declared such things. "Why not?" she complained.

"I'm running out of excuses. I'm running out of options. My duty as a Prince comes before my duty as a friend. I hope you can understand that."

"But, I don't! Why does it have to be this way?!"

"I've been ordered to obey the Crog's will by my Mother and Father, Molly. And they've told me to take you out upon our next encounter in the race. As a friend, I'm warning you now! Stay away from me in the next race!" He had only raised his voice a little; just enough to get his point across.

Molly stared at him, and said nothing. No tears, no sighs, just an "Okay, I understand."

The two mounted G'dar once more. Neither of them spoke, but savored the last minutes they would be together as friends.

**This is my first ever fan-fic. I hope I did okay. If you review, please tell me what you liked, what you disliked, and what I can improve on. Please and thank you:D**


End file.
